Mauvais Clown
by Momiji-sama
Summary: Sam a peur des clowns, Gabriel s'ennuie. Et s'il s'amusait ? Mais est-ce si drôle que ça ? OS Sabriel.


Bonjour bonsoiiir ~

Un jolie petit OS tout frais inspiré par Plume-now (luv), rien que pour vous :D

A éviter si vous avez peur des clowns, quand même. (J'ai personnellement très peur des clowns. Imaginez la galère pour écrire ce truc ahah)

Bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin là, Sam su immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Était-ce le plafond jaune pétard peint de centaines de fleurs, les mur multicolore ou les dessins d'enfants traînant partout par terre qui lui avaient mit la puce à l'oreille ? Mystère. De plus, son frère avait disparu. Encore.

- Oh, allez, juste UNE journée tranquille...

Le chasseur se leva, ramassa son flingue sur sa table de nuit et s'avança vers la porte de sortie quand soudain toute la salle devint noire, et un rire d'enfant résonna à ses oreilles. Il se retourna en sursaut, braquant son arme devant lui, sans pour autant voir quelque chose.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?!

La lumière était revenue dans la chambre et tout semblait normal. Pourtant il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Un fantôme peut-être ? Il parcouru la salle du regard à la recherche de sel ou de fer pour se défendre. Rien. Il n'avait que son arme à feu, inutile face à un esprit en colère. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le fantôme, si c'en était vraiment un, sembla être parti. Sam se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit pour la refermer aussitôt en hurlant.

Un clown. Juste derrière la porte. Souriant de toutes ses dents pourries.

Si c'était une blague, elle n'était pas drôle.

Allons Sam, pas de panique. Ce n'est qu'un clown. Un être humain déguisé. Il ne peut pas te faire de mal. Il est sensé faire _RIRE_.

Et s'il se trompait ? Si la chose derrière la porte était aussi un esprit ? Ou L'esprit ?

Du calme, du calme. Respire. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire.

Réfléchi.

L'ampoule clignota et s'éteignit à nouveau, tandis que Sam restait collé à la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle restait fermée. Encore des rires d'enfants, en plus du rire psychopathe du clown qu'il pouvait entendre à travers le bois.

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire.

Il lui semblait que l'esprit était juste à côté de lui, et qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Son souffle ? Est-ce qu'un esprit respire ? Allons Sam, tu divagues. Ne te laisses pas submerger par la peur, concentre-toi. Il doit bien y avoir du fer quelque part !

Le chasseur était partagé entre l'envie de fouiller la pièce et celle de rester collé à la porte.

Soudain, quelque chose de petit le bouscula. Petit comme un enfant. Il faillit tirer dessus.

Sam, pense à Dean. S'il était là, ton frère se foutrait de ta gueule.

Ce n'est qu'un esprit. Des comme ça, tu en as chassé tous les jours. Des que tu sais affronter.

Oui, mais quand ils ont des os à brûler ! Ici Sam n'avait qu'un pistolet et sa phobie des clowns. D'ailleurs, celui-ci commençait à cogner contre la porte.

- Sammy...

Un frisson parcouru le dos de celui-ci. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il devait affronter le clown. Le plus rapidement possible, il quitta la porte et fonça vers le lit... qui avait disparu.

- C'est quoi ce bordel...

Trop tard. Le clown était là. Sam pouvait distinctement le voir, car il brillait presque dans le noir. Sa peau blanchâtre, ses grands yeux injectés de sang, son sourire torve... et ses cheveux verts ? Comment les gens pouvaient-il trouver ça drôle ?

Mais il se rapprochait, et Sam resta quelques secondes paralysé avant de lever son arme et de tirer. Inefficace, évidemment.

Le clown riait.

Il était maintenant si proche que Sam était bloqué contre le mur. Est-ce que c'était lui ou la pièce avait rétréci ? L'esprit leva sa main gantée et Sam n'y échappa que parce qu'il glissa sur un dessin au sol. Dessin dont le nombre avait fichtrement augmenté.

Des centaines de feuilles blanches couvertes de craie et de feutre de toutes les couleurs, représentant des soleil, des arbres, des maisons, des petits personnages... Sam en remarqua un où était dessiné une voiture noire, et deux personnage. Un grand blond, et un très grand châtain aux cheveux presque longs. Dean et lui ?!

Le clown suivit son regard, et son sourire s'agrandit. Il attrapa la feuille, et la déchira lentement en deux sous le nez de Sam, de façon à ce que le Dean dessiné soit séparé du Sam dessiné.

Le chasseur regarda la feuille bouche bée, tandis que le rire du clown redoublait.

Le grand brun tenta un dernier coup en roulant sur le côté pour s'éloigner de l'esprit, mais buta contre un mur. Il avait raison, tout à l'heure. La pièce était définitivement en train de rétrécir. Tous les meubles avaient disparu, ainsi que la porte.

Seuls restaient lui, le clown, et les dessins d'enfants. Alors que le clown se penchait vers lui, Sam leva une dernière fois son arme, pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait été remplacée par une banane.

Au moment même où l'esprit le toucha il disparu ainsi que la pièce, les dessins, tout.

Sam se trouvait à présent dans une grand salle blanche, entièrement vide. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et cacha sa tête dans ses genoux pour se calmer. Il ne pleurait pas, non. Il essayait juste de calmer ses tremblement.

- Hey grand dadais.

Le chasseur sursauta. Gabriel. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle, hein ? Au moins ton frère il l'a fait crasher très rapidement, son avion !

- Dean ? Où est-il ?!

- Du caaalme il va bien. De toute façon vous êtes indestructibles, vous deux. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de vous mettre hors-jeu !

Sam soupira. Ce n'était qu'une farce du Trickster. Ils étaient hors de danger.

Ou presque. Il fit cependant assez confiance à l'archange pour le quitter du regard et replonger sa tête dans ses genoux. Son corps tremblait encore et il avait du mal à faire retomber son pouls.

- Hey, le géant, ça va ?

Sam ne répondit pas. S'il répondait, il s'énerverait et Gabriel serait de mauvais poil pour le renvoyer chez lui. Donc il valait mieux ne rien dire.

- T'es au courant que c'était une blague ? Allô, je suis le Trickster !

- Je sais.

- Aller, c'était qu'un clown ! Même pas effrayant en plus. Il faisait plutôt pitié.

Ne pas répondre Sam, ne pas répondre. Retiens-toi de l'étrangler.

Soudain, Gabriel soupira et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Je ne m'excuserai pas.

On n'en a jamais douté.

- C'est mon boulot de faire des farces.

Boulot de rêve.

- Il t'aurait rien fait.

Tant de gentillesses.

Sam releva enfin la tête et ne pu s'empêcher de lancer sa célèbre « bitchface » à l'archange, qui le fixa en retour le visage neutre. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, à se fixer, avant que Gabriel ne dise enfin :

- Bon, il est temps de rentrer chez toi grand dadais. Et pense à moi ce soir !

Et en un claquement de doigt, Sam était à nouveau dans sa chambre de motel miteux qu'il partageait avec son frère. Frère qui s'accrochait à son lit comme s'il s'accrochait à sa vie. À l'instant où il le vit cependant, il le lâcha et sauta sur le grand brun.

- SAM !

- Hey Dean. Je vais bien, t'en fais pas, c'était Gabriel. Oui je sais que t'étais dans un avion. Non il ne m'a pas fait mal. Oui c'était un clown, tout va très bien maintenant. On se casse.

Sam avait un goût amer dans la bouche alors qu'il jetait son sac dans le coffre de l'Impala. Pour un trickster, les blagues de Gabriel étaient vraiment de très mauvais goûts.

Ou de très mauvais clowns.

* * *

Voilàààà j'espère que ça vous ai plus, encore désolée pour les phobiques des clowns, et review ? x3


End file.
